Coffee Date
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Modern day AU. Korra and the rest of the guys get up in their own way and meet up with each other for coffee. Inspired by thesearchingastronaut-tumblr-com-post-104173111977. Image is not mine, due credit goes to the artist "thesearchingastronaut" on tumblr


Asami stirred gently when the early Saturday morning light peeked through the curtains of her bedroom. However, when she remembered Korra's arms wrapped around her, she decided to stay just a little bit longer for cuddles. Such was tradition in their home. Korra had a bad habit of sleeping in most days, which usually cost her missing a few morning lectures or tutorial during the week. While Asami scolded her, she secretly enjoyed the occasional breaks in her schedule or class cancellations which allowed her to come home and see Korra still asleep. Careful not to wake her, Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair and she gently planted a kiss on her forehead. For three years, they had been together, and at times Asami wondered why she deserved Korra at all. However, Asami mentally slapped herself as she pulled away and realized her kiss may have woken her girlfriend. She didn't open her eyes, but her mouth slowly broke into a sleepy little smile. Then, just as slowly, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Asami's eyes.

"Hey you," She whispered tiredly, hugging her pillow.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Asami said with a smile, as she stroked Korra's cheek. All of a sudden, their fur child – who had since been curled up at the bottom of the bed, noticed her masters slowly waking and crawled up to start licking Korra's face.

"Ok- ok, Naga-yeah, its good to see you too, girl," after this, the dog stopped licking Korra's face, while she patted her head and Asami idly stroked the fur on the dog's back. Naga was a tamaskan with a cream coloured coat of fur. Korra found the poor dog abandoned as a puppy in the back alley close to their university, and though it took much coaxing to get Asami to let them have the dog, she was now a welcome addition to the household – even though Korra would have probably gotten her way either way. Asami loved her with all her heart, but at times, she cursed her stubbornness. However, she really wasn't bothered – she had always wanted a pet growing up, but her father never allowed her.

"What time is it?" Korra asked, looking at Asami but not stopping scratching Naga's head. Asami rolled over to grab her phone off her nightstand, and Korra took a small moment to admire her girlfriend's muscular back.

"Half nine," Asami said, chuckling slightly when she heard Korra groan aloud, falling back on her pillow.

"UGH! Why am I up this early? On a Saturday, as well!" Korra would have kept on complaining, but Naga nuzzled her hand, and after a theatrical sigh, she continued to scratch the dog's head. Smiling, Asami slipped out of bed of bed and went to put on some music. Though they had their laptops and iPod stands, the couple had bought themselves a record player since they had both always wanted one. As Asami bent down to put on a Mac Demarco vinyl, Korra blushed as she admired her form. Both girls usually went to bed in their underwear or nothing at all, and this one of the times that Asami had went nude to bed.

"Enjoying the view?" Asami remarked with a smug grin as she got up from the record player, and rolled her eyes as Korra squeaked in surprise and turned back to Naga, blushing all the more intensely.

"We still meeting up with the guys for coffee?" Korra asked, hoping to divert her girlfriend to another topic. Asami nodded, smiling at the thought. When Korra and Asami started going to university, they spent their first year sharing a dorm with two other people, Bolin and Mako, two brothers. Asami crawled back into the double bed, and laid head on Korra's shoulder, hugging her lightly and closing her eyes.

"We still got time to ourselves before then,"

**oo0oo**

Opal snuggled into her pillow, smiling and content. The morning light brightly lit up her bedroom. She normally wasn't much of a morning person, but waking up at a toasty level of warmth and comfort instead of sweating in her sheets or shivering all over was always bound to put her in a good mood.

And most of that was thanks to her dorky – albeit cuddly – boyfriend/ portable radiator Bolin, who was currently planting soft kisses on her upper back.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered. This made Opal blush slightly and she buried her face in her pillow temporarily so that Bolin couldn't see. However, his strong arms and warm lips weren't helping much at all. She pulled her head up and looked over her shoulder at Bolin. He looked as if he had just woken up as his eyes were still half closed, but he was smiling.

"Hey handsome," she said, still laying on her front, refusing to move. Bolin leaned over and kissed Opal's cheek, then lips. Still smiling, he whispered gently to his girlfriend.

"Would you like breakfast in bed?"

Opal's heart did a little leap and she nodded quickly as her boyfriend gave her a final kiss before slipping on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. Opal took this moment to snuggle back into her bed and sleep a couple of extra winks. However, the faint smell of brewing coffee chased whatever lingering sleep she had left. That, and the small red panda that hopped onto her bed was demanding fur scratching. Normally, any normal person who saw a red panda in their own home would freak out, or at least call a nearby zookeeper. Yet, Bolin found little Pabu after he had escaped from the local zoo and the little creature refused to leave his side. Opal turned so that she could lie on her back and sat up, pulling the bed sheets up slightly so that she could cover her chest. Pabu scampered onto Opal's lap and she carefully started scratching Pabu's head.

"Hey Pabu. Sleep well?" The little panda didn't acknowledge the question, and instead nuzzled her head upwards into Opal's nails to get at more bothersome itches. Soon after, Bolin came in with a tray which had a cup of coffee and a small plate of buttered toast. Pabu quickly ran onto Opal's shoulders so that Bolin could put the tray down on Opal's lap. He retreated to his side of the bed, and they both shared a quick kiss before Opal took a sip of her coffee.

"What time are we supposed to be meeting up with everyone else?" Opal asked before taking a small mouthful of toast.

"A couple of hours, we got plenty of time to get ready." Bolin said, before getting up out of bed.

"Where you going?" Opal asked, looking up.

"Just a quick shower, then I'll get changed," Opal nodded and finished off her first slice of toast. As she picked up the last slice, Pabu crawled down her arm and quickly licked up the remaining crumbs. Opal quickly wolfed down the last bit of toast and downed her coffee before scratching Pabu's head a final time and decided to get ready a final time.

**oo0oo**

Mako woke up and instantly fell back on his pillow when he felt the immense pain that had taken residence in the back of his skul, then frowned when he noticed a small piece of paper on the night stand. Quickly, he skimmed through it, chuckling slightly.

_I had fun last night. Please call me._

_Cindy x_

One thing Mako hated was waking up along, but he didn't mind waking up alone with a girl's phone number on the nightstand. As he usually did at the weekend, he would usually go out and bring a girl back home. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, he remembered he promised to meet up with his old flat mates later that day and didn't bother to linger in bed or enjoy the warmth of his sheets for long. Instead, he slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a vest top before going into the kitchen to start his daily routine. He walked into the dark kitchen and sighed. Mako convinced himself it was better if he lived alone but he missed the days where he, his brother, Asami, and Korra lived together. At least there would be someone down the corridor or someone chilling in the kitchen to talk to. Now, he just felt bored and lonely. Again, he shook those thoughts from his head and made a quick coffee. He checked his watch and noticed he had slept in later than usual. He quickly downed the coffee, popping two painkillers and rushed to get ready.

Though he lived in close proximity to the café his friends enjoyed frequenting, he was already running late and didn't even bother to shower as he kicked on a pair of boots and flew into his leather jacket before dashing out the door.

**oo0oo**

Korra and Asami were already seated by the time Bolin and Opal arrived, and they had all finished getting their drinks when Mako rushed in, his usual styled hair a mess and panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, didn't realize I slept in," Mako huffed in between pants.

"You're fine, man, we just got in," Bolin said with a cheery grin. Replying with a smirk, Mako got a coffee and quickly pulled up a seat at the table everyone was seated at, as they all launched into conversation, as they had done so many times before.

_(Notes: I know this is stupid, but it was an idea I had after seeing a piece of fanart of Bolin and Opal cuddling. I might just make it a oneshot or develop it into a multi chapter story. Tell me what you guys think. I know it may seem kind of rushed, but it was an on-the-spot idea so I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy it. Here is the link to the fan art that inspired this story. art/Good-Morning-Love-497924033)_


End file.
